Las concecuencias de una confecion
by Haruhi-nya
Summary: KazemaruxOC y algo de GoenjixFubu , HiroxMido, etc
1. Chapter 1

****Haruhi: ohayou~~maple~~!** **

****Inner: aqui con este fic  
><strong>**

****Haruhi: centrado en ciudad Inazuma junto a algunos personajes de Naruto Shippuden, siendo haci un mundo alterno a esta serie~~maple~ ****

****Inner: al igual que los otros 2 fic que emos subido****

****Haruhi: espero que les guste!  
><strong>**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma ni los de Naruto me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños...Solo me pertenece Hatzuharu-kun~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.1 Confecion.-<strong>

- Me gustas!

Dos chicos frente en la azotea se encontraban frente a frente , los dos cabellos largos pero uno extremadamente largo y de un color plata con reflejos violeta que veía al otro con un gran sonrojo, mientras sus hermosos ojos calipso se llenaban de lagrimas que eran suprimidas sin dejarlas caer tratando de mantener sus emociones calmadas con dificultad. Aquel chico se llamaba Uchiha Hatzuharu mas conocido por su apodo Haru , muchos lo veían como el chico engreído, amargado, frío, orgulloso y con su aire de superioridad, pero esa era solo una mascara para ocultar su timidez e inseguridad, ciertamente su gran orgulloso era parte de su familia, al igual que su gran popularidad entre la chicas de su escuela, aunque a el no le importaba ninguna de ellas, ya que su atención estaba fija en una sola persona que para su mala suerte era de su mismo sexo , y es por eso que hizo a un lado su orgullo y ahora se encontraba frente a el ... el ex corredor y mas velos del equipo de fútbol Ichirouta Kazemaru...

- ... – el peliplata retrocede hacia la puerta lentamente tapando con sus flequillos su rostro haciéndolo ver algo sombrío - olvida lo que acabo de decir... - se apoya en la puerta poniendo su mano en la perilla - olvídalo... - sale corriendo dejando al otro  
>aún en su estado de shock<p>

- Haru...! - al volver en si ya era demasiado tarde el peliplata ya se había ido , se quedo viendo la puerta como esperando que volviera a entrar por ella , mientras su rostro se tornaba algo triste sintiendo una presión en su corazón 

* * *

><p>Fuera del instituto.-<p>

- maldición! - secándose las lagrimas que luego de haber salido de la azotea caían sin control – por que se lo dije? fui un idiota...

- en k fuiste un idiota? - un chico mayor que el de cabello azabache y ojos carbón caminaba hacia el

- no es asunto tuyo Sasuke... - voltea su rostro

- si lo es... - alza una ceja - soy tu hermano mayor así que lo que te pasa me preocupa

- no te hagas ahora de hermano mayor que no te sienta en nada - le ve molesto

- deja de ser tan terco

- no me meto en tu vida tu no te metas en la mía - camina ignorando la mirada molesta del mayor – por que viniste?

- tuve un presentimiento - se encoje de hombros saca unos lentes oscuros - póntelos o todos verán que Uchiha Hatzuharu lloro por su amor platónico - sonriendo burlonamente

- como diablos...? - le ve sorprendido y molesto - escuchaste todo? - grita molesto

- vamos te buscaba y escuche tu confesión amorosa bash... - suspira aburrido - me encargue de que nadie mas los escuchara

- no esperes que te lo agradezca, y olvídate de lo que escuchaste! - se sonroja

- si claro...- le ve desinteresadamente - pero si quieres desahogarte te estaré esperando y el idiota de Itachi también por cierto leyó tu diario - camina con las manos en los bolsillos

- q-que...? el también...? argh! - sierra fuertemente los ojos - maldito entrometido de Itachi!

- Itachi te quiere aunque te moleste la mayoría del tiempo... estaba preocupado por ti por lo raro que has estado vámonos o ese chiquillo vendrá tras de ti... - camina dejando atrás al menor

- ... - se coloca los lentes y corre para alcanzarlo llegando a su lado - aniki...?

- - gruñe en modo de pregunta

- volveré al instituto de konoha y a casa de madre y padre...

- se detiene y le ve preocupado - por que quieres regresar?

- tengo miedo ... - sus ojos se opacan - no quiero escuchar su respuesta... prefiero volver

- aah...-suspira pesadamente - bien... hablare con Padre ... tu traslado estará listo en una semana... te quedaras en casa estos días - dice en modo de orden

- arigaro... aniki-Chan - le ve con agradecimiento

- no dijiste - no me agradecerías? - con tono de burla y superioridad

- baka... - se sonroja - * te quiero hermano* - piensa con una leve sonrisa 

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente.-<p>

SENSEI: bien alumnos! como se dieron cuenta Uchiha-san no vino hoy a clases, muy raro en el como saben... - todos escuchaban algo preocupados sobre todo cierto pelilargo - me acaban de informar que Uchiha Hatzuharu a sido trasladado a su antiguo instituto... - todos empiezan a murmurar y Kazemaru estaba muy sorprendido - ninguno de ustedes debe de saberlo pero Uchiha-san vivía aquí en ciudad inazuma con sus hermanos mayores - todos le ven confusos - pronto volverá a casa de sus padres , suponemos que es decisión de ellos pero no sabemos con exactitud lo que ocurrió...

El profesor salio del salón por una reunión dejándolos solos , todos preguntándose por que se había ido así como así y las chicas muy tristes, y cierto peliazul solo veía una foto del equipo de futbol y otra del de carreras donde aparecía el peliplata hasta el que el timbre del receso sonó

- yo tengo la culpa ... – se culpaba una y otra vez sin apartar la vista de la foto

- por k dices eso sempai - un rubio de ojos verdes parado frente a el le veía preocupado

- Miyasaka... - le ve triste - ocurrió algo ayer y lo lastime... se fue corriendo y no pude alcanzarlo...

- que ocurrió?

- no se si deba decirte... es algo privado entre el y yo...

- no se lo diré a nadie sempai confía en mi

- ... - le ve dudoso para luego suspirar - dijo que yo le gustaba... - se sonroja

- :... - le ve atónito - le gustas? - mira el suelo triste - y... a ti te gusta?

- ... - se sonroja mas - mmm... no lo se... - golpea la frente - estoy confundido... nunca me a gustado nadie...no se que se siente con exactitud

- sempai... también me gustas - el pelilargo voltea sorprendido - pero veo que Haru me gano... - sonríe tristemente

- no me siento bien, hablamos en otro momento - se levanta y sale de la sala

- ... - lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos - Hatzuharu... - ve con rabia las fotos pero luego cambia a tristeza - te odio pero igual... 

* * *

><p>Casa de los hermanos Uchiha.-<p>

- entonces te quedaras a dormir toda la semana? – frente al platinado un hombre con ojeras y de cabello azabache le veía atentamente

- aja... - con el rostro en la almohada

- ... - le ve con preocupación

- deja de llorar! – el otro azabache junto a él le arrebata la almohada que estaba completamente mojada por las lagrimas

- no molestes...

- Haru... Sasuke tiene razón tienes que dejar de llorar - se sienta a un lado del peliplata y le acaricia la cabeza

- no tienes que afligirte por ese chico - se sienta al otro lado del chico - el no te merece...

- se preocupan por mi? increíble! - dice sarcásticamente pero con una gran sonrisa

- debo ir al instituto... - le revuelve el cabello - cocina algo bueno...

- ¬¬ si...

- también me voy al instituto , si sigues llorando iré y le daré una paliza al tal Kazemaru - el menor se pone pálido- bromeo... - le pega en la frente con la punta de sus dedos mientras sonríe

- por que te encanta hacernos eso... - viéndole con disgusto

- eso es cosa mía - le hace lo mismo

- ya no soy un niño! Joder! - sale molesto con un pequeño sonrojo

- ajjaja - sale riendo a carcajadas

- ahh! - suspira hondamente y se recuenta sobre la cama - hay veces que me pregunto si seré adoptado... ni siquiera me parezco ellos... mi cabello no es negro ni mis ojos... - alza una ceja - tal vez me haga un examen de ADN - ríe divertido


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP.2 : Alejando a los de Raimon**

Un chico recostado en su cama con sus largas hebras plateadas que la cubrían, dormía placidamente hasta que el sonido de su celular lo despierta... perezosamente busca con su mano el aparato sin abrir sus ojos , encontrándolo con dificultad y contestando aún adormilado

- mochi... mochi? - se revuelve en la cama sin prestar atención a quien le llamaba - Endo? - pregunta sin recordarlo - ah! gomene - tallándose los ojos - estoy algo dormido aún... - se disculpo algo avergonzado – por que me llamas? – escucho atentamente lo que decía el otro - q-que? - sus ojos se abren como platos - no se de que estas hablando... - muerde su labio inferior - Kazemaru... les contó - su mejillas se coloreaban de rosa pálido - NO ES ASUNTO SUYO SI ME CONFECE O NO A KAZEMARU  
>YO NO QUIERO NADA CON EL Y YA ESTOY ARTO DE ESTE TEMA! - le grita molesto pero también avergonzado - que? no! no vengan! Endo me estas escuchando? - se corta la llamada - diablos! ahora que are? ... - marca un numero rápidamente - Itachi? si soy yo... por favor ayúdame, son los chicos de Raimon vienen para acá y no se que hacer ... OK aja... sasuke?... OK le llamo... sip ... ven pronto onegai - su voz sonaba muy angustiada mientras marca el numero de sasuke el cual le contesta<p>

- -que ocurre?

- necesito tu ayuda...

- -que? ah... OK... me cuentas luego, voy para allá, llevare a los chicos, quieren verte

- bien... preparare la cena...

- prepara algo con tomates T.T...

- hai... se lo mucho que te gustan are algo especial para ti aniki-Chan ^^

- si si... estaré en 10 min., por allá no habrás la puerta a nadie, cierra todo para que no logren entrar

- como sabes...?

- intuición...

- OK,... te espero - corta y va directo a serrar puertas y ventanas , sabia de que los chicos eran capaces de cualquier cosa, contar de cumplir su objetivo - bien...

* * *

><p>5 min. después se escucharon barios murmullos provenientes de la entrada, los cuales no eran mas ni menos que de Midorikawa, Fufuki, Endou, Kidou y Goenji... bueno, mas bn los dos ultimos solo se mantenian callados junto a un peliazul que todos conocemos<p>

- Hatzuharu! sal! - grita animadamente el de banda naranja

- sabemos que estas allí adentro! - le sigue el peliverde

- baja y ábrenos! - no recibieron respuesta

- chicos deberíamos dejarlo tranquilo... - trata de hacerles entrar en razon el de rastras

- no es buena idea presionarlo - dice sin expresion alguna el pelicrema

- pueden soltarme! - forcejeando contra Midorikawa y Fubuki los cuales le tenian asujetado de los brazos para que no escapara

- no dejaremos que escapes

- tenemos que solucionar esto

- se puede saber que es este escándalo frente a mi casa? - una voz sumamente molesta aparece detrás de ellos

- etto... - volteando con miedo y encontrándose a 2 pelinegros con cara de pocos amigos junto a otros chicos que les veían molestos

- hmp... Itachi deberíamos llamar a la policía para que ellos se encarguen de estos revoltosos

- sasuke, tienes razón - sacando su celular y marcando un numero

- esperen no llamen a la policía!

- no queríamos molestar... es solo que buscábamos a Hatzuharu...

- no tienen permiso de verlo - le dice en forma fría que hizo que todos quedaran en silencio

- si el no quiere verlos ustedes no pueden obligarlo

- mejor lárguense y pobre de ustedes que pongan un pie cerca de nuestra casa - se hace paso hasta la puerta

- si los vuelvo a ver por aquí o molestando a Hatzuharu ... - les ve de forma amenazadora - créanme no querrán saber ahora fuera! - todos salen corriendo asustados

- tsk... si que son unos fastidiosos - la puerta se abre un poco dejando ver al peliplata que escuchaba música con un delantal negro y un cuchillo en la mano

- ya se fueron? - los que estaban ahí les veían asustados, por la apariencia lucubre que tenia junto al cuchillo

- si - entrando junto a los otros - que hiciste para cenar? - olfateando

- sus comidas favoritas... - los 2 pelinegros salen disparados a la cocina - OH! Sakura, hinata, ino, tenten hola^^ - las chicas le saludan con un beso en la mejilla - haber ... - mirando a los chicos - Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji y Lee k tal ^^

- nosotros bien pero tu...

- tienes algunos problemas no ? - desordenando sus cabellos

- algo así... - ordenando su cabello

- tenían un gran alboroto ahí afuera, que rayos paso?

- ah... - suspira - verán... me gustaba un chico me le declare hace poco , me fui de Raimon para no verle, el idiota les contó a los chicos...

- y eso provoco el alboroto... ellos no deberían entrometerse! - el pelilargo asiente con la cabeza

- lo único que provocan es que todo empeore Ù_Ú

- que problemático...

- s-si necesitas algún c-consejo... puedes confiar en nosotros - viéndole tiernamente

- sip, tienes todo nuestro apoyo en la decisión que tomes! - todos asienten

- gracias chicos...

- por que no olvidan todo eso se esta volviendo molesto

- que tal si comemos? - con una cuchara en mano

- primero todos a lavarse las manos - todos corren al baño - estos chicos Uu.u

- tengo una idea! - secándose las manos

- que cosa?

- por que no hacemos una pijamada!

- eso es de niños dobe ¬¬

- vamos teme será divertido!

- ami me parece una buena idea ^^

- así hacemos juegos, penitencias y todo tipo de cosas ^^

- por que no?, puede ser divertido...

- que mas da...

- decidido! luego de comer todos a buscar sus cosas!

Todos: sii!

- pijamada eh? - comiendo el mayor de todos los presentes sonrriendo traviesamente

- hmp... - comiendo sus preciados tomates

* * *

><p>En un parque cerca de la casa de Haru.-<p>

- que miedo dan esos chicos... - dice el de banda naranja

- quienes serán? - dice extrañado el de googles

- ahora tenemos prohibido acercarnos ... - mirando con preocupacion el peliverde

- eso es muy malo - suspira con desgano el peligris

- si no hacemos algo - el pelicrema mira a Kazemaru - cometerán el peor error de sus vidas

- no quiere verme... es mejor que dejemos todo esto - con su tipica aura emo alrrededor

- que estas diciendo! le gustas mucho a Hatzuharu y a ti también te gusta! tienes que decírselo!

- pero Mido... - mira al suelo

- sera mejor irnos a casa o se hara de noche ... - todos se miran entre si para suspirar y empezar a alejarce

* * *

><p><strong>Pd: apartir del proximo capitulo empezaran a darce los encuentros entre otras parejas que no sea solo la printipal por supuesto<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 El comienzo de la pijamada... ¿ Una penitencia algo pervertida?**

Ya de noche casa de Hatzuharu mas específicamente en su cuarto.-

- ya todo esta listo ttebayo?- saltando de un lado a otro

- NARUTO! quédate quieto! - golpeándolo

- auh... - con ojos de espiral

- haber... - mirando una mesita en el centro del cuarto llena de cosas - comida chatarra por montón, litros de bebidas, golosinas, chocolates, helados, ramen... - mirando a naruto el cual sonreía y apunta a Haru

- que?... también me gusta el ramen - mirando a un lado tratando de ocultar su sonrrojo

- OK ... - volviendo su vista a la mesita - maquillaje para los juegos , películas de horror , palomitas ... si esta todo

- ñam ñam cuando comeremos? - viendo todas las cosas

- espera hasta que esto empiece - dice

- que haremos primero?

- por que no vemos alguna película? - revisando las peliculas

- l-luego podríamos seguir con juegos y...c-contarle a Haru las cosas nuevas que han o-ocurrido - decía tímidamente la ojiperla

- sii! suena bien ! ahora pongan esa película!

- estoy de acuerdo... - sentado en la cama

- ... - viendo a los chicos que muy entusiasmados iban de un lado a otro- * 14 chicos en mi cuarto... nunca me fije de lo amplio que era hasta ahora * - mirando a la puerta al escuchar un ruido - * OK otro invitado mas * - Kiba mas te vale que Akamaru no tenga pulgas

- CLARO QUE NO TIENE! - viendole ofendido - lo baño muy seguido y esta bien desinfectado de esos sucios bichos...

- que tienes en contra de tan inofencivas criaturas? ... - detrás del castaño con un aura oscura

- etto... nada nada jejeje - alejándose lentamente con una sonrrisa nerviosa

- esta pijamada tiene que tener el poder de la juventud! - levantando su puño con llamas en los ojos parado en la cama

- Lee deja de hacer eso y siéntate ! - la castaña con dos ponpones en la cabeza le agarra de la polera y lo jala al piso

- OK ya esta! - apagando las luces 

* * *

><p>30 min. después.-<p>

- waaa! n-n-no entres! - abrazando una almohada - apáguenla apáguela! - moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro muy asustado

- Naruto-Kun , solo es una película - dice la ojiperla viendo al rubio con una sonrrisa nerviosa y algo apenada

- es un miedoso - le dice comiendo palomitas junto a su perro

- hmp... dobe, ni que fuera a aparecer un "fantasma" - asiendo comillas con los dedos

- tsk... que problemático - viendo la televisión

- hay... - viendo la televisión con los ojos muy abiertos- n-no subas! - parándose y agarrando la TV entre sus manos moviéndola hacia delante y atrás

- siempre que alguien dice "no subas!" " no entres ahí" " no abras la puerta" lo hacen - viendo como su amiga pelirosada

- entupidas películas T.T -

- esta película... da un poco de miedo ... no? - viendo preocupada al rubio que con cascaditas en los ojos se abrazaba al peliplata

- pobre naruto... - comiendo palomitas mientras trataba de hacer a un lado al rubio 

* * *

><p>3 HORAS DESPUES DE VER OTRAS PELICULAS.-<p>

- OK! - sacando una botella - juguemos a la botella, al primero que apunte será quien preguntara o dirá la penitencia

Todos: hai...

- aquí va! -la pelirosada le da vuelta a la botella, la cual giraba en círculos perdiendo su rapidez hasta detenerse en un chico - Haru, tu le preguntaras a... - hace girar de nuevo la botella - a... Sasuke-Kun

- hmp... - volteando de mala gana su rostro

- haber... - poniendo su dedo en el mentón en modo pensativo para luego sonreír con malicia - aniki-Chan... te gusta...Naruto? - el nombrado que estaba comiendo ramen se atraganta con los fideos tociendo mientras los otros miraban al peliplata con sorpresa - debes contestar con la verdad ¿vale?

- ... - mirándolo con odio y un rubor en sus mejillas - tsk!

- aniki~~ - friunciendo el entrecejo impaciente

- si, si me gusta ... feliz? - mira a un lado avergonzado

- NANI? – el rubio retroceder con las mejillas sonrojadas

- q-que? – Sakura queda shock

- ... - mirando al azabache y al peliplata que sonreía satisfecho - OK eso es una sorpresa Sasuke-Kun te toca preguntar – dice algo sorprendida la rubia

- hai hai... - dándole vueltas a la botella para sonreír al ver donde se detuvo

- diablos... - mirando el objeto con resentimiento

- bien, Haru-Chan... ¿ desde cuando estas enamorado de aquel Kazemaru y que sientes ahora por él? – le dice con una media sonrisa el azabache

- esto se esta poniendo bueno - comiendo unos emparedados el rubio ojiazul que ya se encontraba recuperado

- nunca dije que estuviera enamorado...

- si claro – se burla el azabache

- aniki-baka... - ruborizándose- desde que lo conocí en el jardín de niños Inazuma...

- su-sugoi - saliendo del shock la pelirosa

- eso es muchísimo, mas de ... - contando mentalmente - 10 años!

- tan pequeño y ya te gustaba... kawai - mirándole tiernamente la rubia

- yurusai... - mirando el piso avergonzado

- entonces, que sientes ahora por el?

- yo... no lo se... - hundiéndose en sus pensamientos

- OK Haru tu preguntas otra vez – dice la pelirosa con una sonrisa para luego poner una cara pensativa - o si quieres poner una penitencia...

- hai...

- hoo ahora salio naruto - sonrriendo perrunamente (?)

- será penitencia... Naruto, besa a Sasuke - viéndole con seriedad

- que quieres que yo haga que? - con los ojos desorbitados

- bésalo - rueda los ojos - solo un beso de 10 segundos ... - la pelirosa volvía a quedar en shock y los otros veían al rubio con burla

- ... mierda! - se acerca al azabache y sin esperar nada lo besa serrando fuertemente sus ojos y aguantando la respiración

- 10!

- 9!

- 8!

- 7... - con pesadez

- 6!

- 5!

- 4...

- 3

- 2 !

- 1 ... - el rubio se separa todo rojo y vuelve a su asiento - tu turno naruto - entregándole la botella

- ..

Haci pasaron 20 min., hasta que al rubio le volvió a tocar

- yatta! - levantando los brazos en forma de victoria - me vengare Haru! muajajja muajjajjaja - riendo desquiciadamente - también será penitencia y tendrás que cumplirla!

- y que es? - viéndole con impaciencia

- pues... - sonriendo zorrunamente - Haru ... tienes que volverte "oficialmente" el UKE de Kazemaru - todos le ven desconcertados y sorprendidos

- que...? - viéndole sorprendido y sonrrojado entendiendo a lo que se referia- ¿C-COMO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE HAGA ESO?

- violate a Kazemaru - cruzandoce de brazos- claro que tu seras el que sufra el dolor de tracero y eso... ademas yo te ayudare

- pero.. yo no... eso esta mal! - asiendo muecas raras - ADEMAS POR QUE YO TENDRIA QUE SER EL UKE?

- no tienes alternativa - cruzándose de brazos - y es mas que obvio que tu eres el UKE, en 1º lugar TÚ te le confezaste 2º ahunque aparentas ser territorial y dominador en la mayoria de las veces la verdad es que eres muy timido e inseguro de ti mismo!eso te hace el pasivo! y por ultimo! - rebuscando entre los cajones del menor sacando una foto - TÚ ERES MAS AFEMINADO QUE ÉL TTEBAYO!

- ... - mira algo shokeado al rubio que sonrreia zorrunamente mientras este le restregaba la foto en que salia él y el peliazul , por la mente del peliplata solo pasaba pensamientos como ...¡¿QUIEN SE CREIA ESE RUBIO IDIOTA Y COMO SE ATREVIA A LLAMARLO AFEMINADO? ¡COMO SI EL FUERA TAN MASCULINO, POR KAMI! pero sobre todo eso algo no lo dejaba tranquilo ¿como es que Naruto sabia sobre aquella fotografia si el jamas se las mostro ni a sus hermanos ni a nadie?, sus pensamientos son detenidos cuando repentinamente las lucen empiezan a parpadear

- que fue eso? - dice la pelirosa mientras mira a la rubia

- n-no se - viendo las luces nerviosa

- eso fue raro... - de pronto todas las lucen se apagan

todos: aaaahhhh! 


End file.
